Hottest Party (Theme Song)
Lyrics Season 1 You're looking for the light Shining oh so bright Guiding you to fight your way to what you want for your own Nothing is easy You've got to be strong Gotta stand up for what you believe A true heart Shining oh so bright Guiding you to fight your way to what you want for your own Nothing is easy You've got to be strong Gotta stand up for what you believe A true heart Every day lately You're drivin' me crazy Don't play with me baby Stop messin' with me There's somethin' you're hidin' We've lost all the timin' I'm sick of the fightin' Stop messin' around with my emotions, mess with my emotions So each step that I take from you breaks my heart with the pain I can't pretend that all we've had meant nothing But it's all O.K. It doesn't matter cause now we are not the same Although it hurts I've got to go on I'm moving on tight I know I've been a fool again But I don't want to say goodbye Let's try And maybe work it out again Just give me a chance this time Now let me be the one for you completely Boy you just take my breath away Just every time you're kissin' me you're touching my soul kissin' me you touchin'my soul! You've got to do it right And then (come on!) Work that body Go on, get down (you've got to free your mind) Just go with me (you've got to free your mind) And let go (you gotta let it out) The music makes you high, the music has the power (you've got to free your mind, come on!) Be together can we, Be together can we, Be together again. Why don't we Be together can we, Be together can we, Be together now. --- now I'm wanting you,needing you Longing for you. wanting you needing confessing to you. spending my lonely nights is something I can't take anymore! And now I'm wanting you,needing you Longing for you. wanting you needing confessing to you. lonely nights,are not mine anymore! I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC to NYC, to NYC You're Out! I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC I'm a Samurai comin' to NYC to NYC, to NYC Season 2 Let me into your heart Baby let's make a start I don't know what to do when I'm lost in a fantasy I'm broken inside All the tears I cry over you Baby it's true Let me into your life Take me over tonight I don't care what they say when I'm lost in this make believe I've fallen for you Tell me what should I do I'm in love Take my hand and I promise you will see Here and now, we can join the fun and get crazy Lose control watch worries melt away You and me, feeling free, rock the beat And dance... No matter what Even when times are tough I will fight till the end I will never give in Sometimes it's hard to keep going But I keep believing I've got to move on No matter what... Reach the sky and see the moon explode You and I we'll make this dream our own Catch the light when darkness starts to fall Then come alive and reach the sky I want your love Every night and every day Every time you're far away I keep calling out your name I want your love Now I'm turning inside out And my head keeps spinning round I'm so lost without you now Get into my car - can't get very far - I'm stuck at a red light everyone I see walkin down the street is smiling What are they smiling about All the words you said running thru my head - I'm trying to get there When you turn around - if I'm not in the croud - I need a sign - if only I could slow down time... Daydream, dream, dream... Dreamin'... Now that we've come this far We've got a place here Where we can leave our fears behind Far away We've got a secret place where leave our fears behind Antuh muhleke Wahanna amir ruhtook Antuh muhleke Wahanna amir ruhtook Habibe... ...歪む　色彩は全て　創られた幻 鮮やかに揺ら揺らと　惑わせる万華鏡 君が踊る場所　其処に何が見える？ 溢れる眩しさに満ちた　未来（あす）は見える？ Let me take you on my SILVER☆DREAM I wanna let you know how much I really love you And we could make it together forever We don't have to say good-bye And we could dance all night and into the day And keep this feeling alive everyday We need to see this through all the way to the end And start this game with you all over again Season 3 I'm ready with my back to the wind And I will fly higher than I ever have been I'll follow all my dreams My destiny is waiting for me I am on my way Heading for a sunny blue sky And all my past worries, I will leave them behind Now it is time for the beginning of a brighter day It's a brighter day... ...I have got my back to the wind And I will fly higher than I ever have been I'll follow all my dreams My destiny is waiting for me I am on my way Heading for a sunny blue sky And all my past worries, I will leave them behind Now it is time for the beginning of a brighter day It's a brighter day (Taking It To The Sky...) Taking It To The Sky Taking It To The Sky Taking It To The Sky Taking It To The Sky Taking It To The Sky (Shine...) Taking It To The Sky Taking It To The Sky (All right...) Taking It To The Sky I'm strong... (Taking It To The Sky...) ...it's time... (Taking It To The Sky...) ...to shine Here and now, I'll shine I believe in love Feel the light above It is time to shine I'm back by popular demand my mic is in my right All my fans start standing And get off of Yo' seat cause the beat will get yo' Groove on, move on, tell me who's on I be the one, son, I'm taking action It's all fun, mon, great satisfaction Front to back, sided to side let's rock Hip hop will send the shock from the top Hands up and shake the groove from your soul We gettin' crazy but we're still in control... ...You're a star, That's who you are, Sitting around won't get you far! (Oh...) M-m-make it happen, Just get on up, (Oh...yeah...) Move on out of that big old rock! Shining bright, The night is here, Show 'em all that you have no fear! Step by step, You're on your way! Move it like a DYNAMITE RAVE! I know you got a dream, yeah! You know how to start, Yeah! You are gonna make it! Come on! You know yourself, yeah! Everyone waiting for your best show yet! (...love) this night is everything it could be there's a feeling of fire burning in me so bright that I know it will still be with me in daylight This night is the night I make my destiny もしも 君の未来(あす)を護れるなら 其の全てを 僕は, 捧げたい 声に出来ない 君への想いは 胸の奥 光宿す 君が残した 微笑み...I'm not dreaming I know you've got to be the one I could tell when our eyes met each other I can't help my knees are feeling weak As I feel myself falling fast You've got the cutest little smile We can tell there's attraction going on now Stars are all aligning One-by-one for our love You are my Prince Charming And you make me feel like I am a KIMONO♥PRINCESS Season 4 Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone (Here we go) Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone The MVP in the zone can't take me home Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone Yo! Yo! I'm in the zone (Kidd Kazmeo) I'm in the zone (Real spectacular) I'm in the zone I gave my heart, my mind, my soul And it hurts to see you not want me I cry, I cry to the heavens Hoping that the wind will bring you into my arms 儚く舞い散る 雪を見ていた‥‥ 最後の景色は 白く 切なくて 繋いだ結晶達が 留めきれずに はらはら散りゆく 恋みたいだった Let's get away, get away To a place where only happiness lives And all the heartache fades away You and I will fly up 'till we find what we're looking for Let's get away, get away To a place where there is water that's blue And all the air is fresh and new No one else but you and I to walk through that open door It's time for the new day, let's get away Give you the love Cause now and then, we all need the love To share with others I'll share the love when you need a friend Now you can go (now you can go) And share the love all the night Go hold the love that I'll share with you ...don't just... My private eye, my favorite skies Don't be afraid, I'm here to stay Before tonight I'll be sealing your fate My private eye, my private sky Thank you for saving my life again Just be careful of your own fate Run along to the sky my love My seasons keep changing And colors will bleed, staining memories When you start to fall, I'll be waiting Be waiting for spring to begin it all CRAZY♥LOVE I'm feeling weak But I never can explain why I need your love Please tell me CRAZY♥LOVE I lose control although it's hard to believe Boy, I need your precious love CRAZY♥LOVE I'm fallin' fast But I never hit the ground when you're by my side Tell me why Only you can tell me what I need You make me need your love Your sweet love Sweet love, oh baby Your sweet love